But Nobody Came
by Comycat1987
Summary: She made a promise. But she never broke it. (Howlingtale AU One-shot.)


**An idea of mine. Merry Christmas, have some feels.**

 **Minor future spoils for HT but whatever.**

 **This is Ht and you may not understand what is going on or what this AU Sans Looks like, or the relationship between the two (currently one-sided). So that means you need to read Howlingtale to understand some of the stuff. Asgore is not the king. Sans is werewolf, in a way. Storm is coot.**

 **This is not how it will go down, more like an AU of it. And AU of and AU. Huh.**

 **:3**

* * *

Sans paced outside the Royal Tower in the Judgment hall, Storm clutched in his arms. The kitten had no idea what was happening and just sat there against his chest. Normally he would throw the thing across the room… but his nervousness and pain gave him a change of heart. He needed _someone_ right now.

There had been three resets. That he knew of. That meant Frisk had died three times.

It hurt him so much, to know that she was dying, hurt. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

This had been the longest time yet without a reset.

The air was cold. Freezing. But that wasn't why his bones shook and rattled noisily as he paced to and fro.

There were so many things racing through his skull. She promised to come back. She wouldn't go to the surface. But… would the temptation win over?

The hall was silent. The ice blue floors were shiny and like mirrors, reflecting the windows. They still had the old delta rune on them. But at the head of the hall, right above the door that lead out, was the symbol of the New Kingdom. The Kingdom under the new king.

He had so much he wanted to say to her. So much left unspoken. He had kept it in so damn long- and damn, did he find letting someone else share his burden helped. This was the one thing he kept from her. For both prideful and shy reasons.

He didn't just care about the human. It was much more than that.

Maybe….?

Sans stopped suddenly and shook his head.

 _It's taking too damn long, too long…_

Sans glanced at the exit.

Storm pawed his skull, meowing.

 _I have to go look, I have too… I'm sorry Frisk, this is why I don't make promises!_

Sans stood for one more second before dashing as fast as his legs could take him.

He had forgotten how empty and cold the Royal Tower was. He could feel the sparks of magic from the crystal on top. He wondered if Frisk could feel them too.

Finally, he reached the top.

No one was here.

The crystal glowed with magnificent luster, it's blue glow clashing against the glow of the barrier. Ice crystal formed on the ground, and a soft blue mist curled out of the large crack in the crystal.

 _Where's the King? Frisk?_

He looked around.

 _Could that mean…._

Sans felt his soul drop. Storm slipped out of his arms.

 _She couldn't have…_

Sans felt like this was a bad dream.

"Frisk? Frisk! FRISK?!"

But nobody came.

Sans ran up to the barrier, ignoring the bone chilling cold.

He banged against it, trying to see through or hear through or _something_.

"Frisk! Frisk, if you're over there, please… please come back. Don't leave me here… Frisk!" His voice was getting hysterical.

Sans was shaking so damn bad. Everything else seemed to dissolve into his immense dread, his fear. The soul shattering pain.

He didn't want this. _He couldn't take this._

His voice was a broken whisper now as he collapsed his weight against the barrier and sunk to the floor.

"Frisk… _Frisk…_ why… why'd you…break your promise. You said you'd come back. You said you… wouldn't leave without me." He buried his head in his hands.

Storm cried out in distress.

Sans felt like everything was crashing down on him.

"Frisk… if you can hear me… I…" a sob broke into his words.

"I l-love you…"

He didn't get a response and was left broken on the floor, gazing into the barrier. Feeling the most utterly alone he had ever felt in his life.

She would never tell him she loved him back.

Because she didn't.

…

Meanwhile, the king greets his people. In his hands, the seventh container. A soul of many colors inside, glowing.

They are free.

* * *

 **So basically, Frisk promises Sans she wouldn't leave through the barrier. But, in HT, resets work as an finite source, they are very unstable. Here, she dies and it fails, and she stays dead. Sans believes she went through the barrier without him.**

 **So much feels. Muahahah.**

 **Storm has no idea what is going on. Poor kitty.**

 **I didn't reveal the king though if you see my DeviantArt you know who it is.**

 **I should be a total butt and end the story like this now. After all that buildup just play a Divergent and kill the main character, and completely re-break the other main character who just healed. Marvelous.**

 **Naw. I'm not that mean. Besides, We need the SHIIIIPS**

 **MERRY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS, YA NERDS**

 **From the Wolf in the mountains who really really wants Pokemon Ultra Sun and will kill if she doesn't get it,**

 **,ycat (get it, comma-y cat? Comycat? No? I'll leave now)**


End file.
